


Tag, You're It!

by wheezindemon



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: I mean th ship is good but!! I just love their friendship !, M/M, Oh boyyyy, YES!!, am I gonna do a fic like this again soon?? Probably not!!, does this one get... gay??, nethertheless I wrote this for the people who ship it bc ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezindemon/pseuds/wheezindemon
Summary: Standing outside, the air was fresh, and cool, blowing a breeze through the two’s short hair. Shane looked down at his feet for a moment in the same silence, before patting Ryan's shoulder, earning a slap off when he finished talking, followed by a yelp from himself. “Y'know Ryan, maybe, you'll actually enjoy this.”





	Tag, You're It!

“I can't believe you're making me do this…” Ryan stated with a flustered look as he drove down the road, jumping a little every time the rain hit the window pane in front of him. He didn't want to do this, but at the same time _he did._

Driving down to somewhere where he'd usually hang out as a _kid_ creeped him out enough, but being in an entire building full of kids would honestly give him the shivers.

“ _Relaaaax Ryan_.” Shane cooed, looking out the window like an excited dog. “This is our day off!! Spend it well!!” By how excited he was, I can only guess that this was one of his plans once again.

“Yeah? Well spending our day off playing laser tag is the _last_ way I want to spend my day off!!” Ryan raised his voice with a huff, snapping Shane into silence as he stopped the car in a parking spot, now fumbling with his keys.

Standing outside, the air was fresh, and cool, blowing a breeze through the two’s short hair. Shane looked down at his feet for a moment in the same silence, before patting Ryan's shoulder, earning a slap off when he finished talking, followed by a yelp from himself. “Y'know Ryan, maybe, you'll _actually_ enjoy this.”

After minutes of tapping fingers against the reception’s desk, waiting for the employee to return, hearing the faint mumble of people behind in the line to _hurry up_ , they were through. After explaining why they were alone of course, having to be kept an eye on, as they were going to be in there with tons of kids.

“I hate this.” Ryan mumbled, taking a gun off one of the racks as he watched his partner strap on the vest for the game. “Hm..?? Why??” Shane asked politely, tilting his head at Ryan slightly.

Ryan's voice went to a harsh whisper. “ _Why_?? Because I feel like a fucking creep!! Going into a laser tag with a bunch of kids it-… it just feels wrong!!” He was really getting frustrated with Shane at this point.

“But I’m here! It's fi-” Shane was cut off, by a man smaller than him, calling the two into the game. “Just you two?” He asked with a gruff tone, humming as he took the payment off the pair. Shane nodded loosely, getting a shrug from the other male.

“30 minutes. Alright??” He asked with the raise of an eyebrow, getting another nod from Shane, causing him to walk off. Ryan on the other hand, looked surprised.

“W-what..?? _30_ minutes..??” He asked rather loudly, grabbing Shane by the jacket as he started to walk off. “S-Shane-!” He paused, getting a fright from the buzz and vibration on his chest.

Looking down, he could see a clear laser hitting his vest. Following the laser, he soon found out why Shane was leaving. _They were on opposite teams._

“See ya on the other side!!” The tall male chuckled, running off into the darkness, leaving Ryan alone near the entrance.

Beginning to tip-toe, he made his way around the area, getting a fright every time a kid ran past, his team or not. At one point a blonde haired fellow called him to his aid, and he had no choice but to help.

After finally getting into the rhythm of the game, Ryan was running around, skidding and jumping to avoid shots, having a rather good shot against the other players. Well, they _were_ just kids.

“C-c’mon uh-Uh Ryan!!” One of the kids called, sounding nervous as he wasn't used to calling someone the same name as himself. Running towards the child, he forgot where he was for a moment. He never wanted to leave now. This was never ending fun.

Ryan seemed to freeze, his body actually being unable to move. Looking up, he spotted why, placing his hands against the corners around him. It was _Shane_.

Honestly, Ryan had forgotten all about Shane, and when he first saw him for the first time in a bit, he had to register that they weren't on the same side.

Shane seemed to smirk as he brought himself closer to the smaller male, probably to just rub it in that Ryan had gotten too caught up in the game.

Ryan nearly choked as Shane connected their lips for a couple seconds, blush flushing through their cheeks for the short amount of time. At the same time, he gave one last shot of his gun, chuckling a little as he heard the buzz of the vest.

“Alright, uh, let's head home.” Shane stated with a grin, trying to act like that hadn't happened at all. “What was that all about..?? Ryan asked, sounding bewildered over the entire situation, still.

“Nothing Ryan, _Nothing at all_.” Shane chuckled, taking his friend’s hand as he walked out of the dark area, hoping the kids didn't mind that scene that much.

**Author's Note:**

> probably not writing a fic like this again !! unless it's asked for !


End file.
